Harry Potter and Precioussssss
by Lydia
Summary: Sugar. Mmmm. Harry Pot and his friend Ron Weasel have an...adventure. Heehee. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic...except for my precioussss. Please R
1. Sugar

****

Harry Potter and Precious

By Lydia with help from Butterfinger©

It was a very hot day at Pig Warts School for Wizardcraft and Witchery. Harry Pot and Ron Weasel and Hermione Grandma where in potions class.

"Now, who can tell me what two times four equals?" Professor Snip asked.

As usual, the first person to raise their hand was Neville Soggybottum, the smartest kid in class. "Eight!" He said happily. 

"Wow, good job Neville!" Snip said proudly. "Twenty points to Gryiffinwindow!"

"B-b-but Professor," stammered little Draco Malloy, "that's a whole lot of points!" Everyone gasped. Malloy never talked in class, even when he was asked a question.

"Shut up Malloy, fify-ten points from Slythery for your snide comment!" Snip barked.

Harry and Ron slapped high-fives and said "Yeah!" forgetting they where in class. 

Snip just smiled at them and said "Ten points for Gryffinwindow!" All of the Gryffinwindows clapped. "Now, Miss Grandma, what is one plus one?" Snip asked.

"Uhm, uhhh," Hermione trembled. Potions was her worst class. "Four?" She answered nervously.

"Wrong," said Snip. "This is all your fault Malloy, fifty points from Slythery!"

Malloy burst out in tears. "I'm s-s-sorry pr-professor! It was a ac-cident!" with that Malloy ran out of the room.

"Stupid git," Snip muttered. "Oh well, you can have the second hour of class off." All of the students left the room.

Harry and Ron where on their way to lunch when a strange monkey-like thing ran past them saying "My preccccisssous. Presiccccousss!"

They just shrugged and kept walking.

"HARRY POT AND RON WEASEL PLEASE COME TO PROFESSOR DIMBLEDORK'S OFFICE!" The magical loudspeaker boomed.

"I bet he's gonna give us cash!" Ron whispered. Last time Dimbledork had sent for them it was to give them each a shiny galleon. 

Harry just grinned and nodded. 

When they got to the secret passage way they said the password, "Sh-(beep!)"

Professor Dimbledork was at his desk as usual. 

"Pot, Weasel, I've called you hear to tell you that that Minestry of Magic reported to ne that one of you stole. Now, listen carefully, if anyone asks you, that Draco Malloy. Are we clear?" Dimbledork said.

"Yessir Professor!" Harry said cheerfully as he gave them each two sickles. 

As they walked down the hall to their Common Room, who should show up but Harry's arch enamy, Lord Baldamort. "GIVE ME CHOCOLATE SLAVE!" He yelled.

"Here," Harry said, giving Baldie one of his sickles. "Buy some with this."

"Okay!" Baldie said happily. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have a plan to kill you tonight around eight, so be in your common room, okay?"

"Sure!" Harry said as he continued down the hall. Just as they where about to enter the common room, they saw Harry's crush Choo Chin. She was a Raventoe, and wasn't supposed to be near the Gryffinwindow Common Room. Percy Weasel, Rpn's brother, was giving her a time out.

"Hey Harry!" She yelled. 

Harry and Ron continued into the Common Room.

That night, Baldamort tried to kill Harry but he succsesfully blcked his spell anf make him fall out the window with a usful tickling charm. 

The next day was the end of term feast.

"And the fourth place house is....Slythery, with 12 points!" Dimbledorf anounced. None of the Slythery's cheered cuz they where all to shy. "Third place is...Raventoe with 91 points!" The Raventoe's cheered. "Second place is....Hufflepoop with 2,000 points!" The Hufflepoop's cheers where drowned out by the Raventoe's boos. "And first place is Gryffinwindow, with 909,094,640,986,506 points!" Everyone cheered because it was their favorite house.

And that was the end of the year. As a going away present, Mcgonny the Transfiguration teacher gave Harry and Ron maps of the shcool that showed all of the secret exits to the village Pigslady, and Snip promised that next year he'd make sure they got at least points 1,818,189,281,973,012,022,999 points.

And everyone went home fat n' happy. Da End.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Can you tell I just had a lot of sugar?


	2. *UPDATE*

**Harry Pot Meets Precioussss   
*UPDATE*  
  
**Yes, UPDATE!!!!! Hooray! The update is, the SEQUEL is now out! The title is Harry Pot Meets Frodo and Pigs Fly. And this one's gonna have three...or maybe FOUR chapters! Yay! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
**

Responce To Reviews:  
~Anigurl88~  
Read above.  
  
~Loony Loopy Lupin~  
Yes, I've seen the movie twice and I'm almost done with the book.  
  
~Mandy Brosklehurst~  
Hmm, maybe I will....


End file.
